Harry Potter Yu Yu Hakusho Style
by Aris-5221
Summary: AU Dumbledore is still alive. 20 years ago the YuYu gang hid in human world disguised as new born babies in England, in hopes of hiding from Koenma. Now with Voldermort gaining power Harry and his friends may end up revealing their deepest darkest secret.
1. Chapter 1

I haven't written a fanfic in about four years and I did this on a dare from my friends, so give me a freackin' break. AU Dumbledore doesn't die in the sixth book.

Summary: 20 years ago the Yu Yu Hakusho gang hid in the human world disguised as new born babies in England, in hopes of hiding from Koenma. Now 20 years later with Voldermort gaining power Harry and his friends may end up revealing their deepest and darkest secret.

**People:**

Harry Potter – Yusuke Urameshi

Ron Weasly – Kazuma Kurabara

Neville Longbottom – Suichi Minamino (Kurama)

Draco Malfoy – Hiei

Dean Thomas – Chu

Seamus Finnigan – Jin

Blaise Zanbini – Toya

Hermione Granger- Keiko Yukimura

Ginny Weasly – Shizuru Kurabara

Cedric Diggory – Rinku (sorry he's still dead…..for now at least)

It's the beginning of their seventh year a Hogwarts and Headmaster Dumbledore began giving the beginning of the year speech, "Welcome to the new year at Hogwarts, to all the first years and as a reminder to all upper year students' the Forbidden Forest is off limits. This year there is a new curfew because Voldermort has recruited demons to help his side." At this all of the former spirit detectives look at each other in concern. "All students are to be indoors at 5 p.m. on weekdays and 6 p.m. on weekends. With that said it is time for bed, good night." As all of the students get up to go to their dormitories Harry and Draco pass each other and Harry gave Draco a mirror and mouthed 'in private, 10 minutes' Draco nodded and left with the rest of his house.

10 minuets later they were in secure locations in their dormitories. Draco and Blaise were both in Draco's room since all Slytherin students sixth and seventh years get their own rooms. And the Gryffindor were in the sixth year male dorms because all of the sixth year males are ex-spirit detectives. "So, what do you think Voldermort is getting out of all of this by using demons to do his dirty work?" Ron asked to break the silence. "Well, this way he won't have to do a lot of the battles the down side is that demons aren't always trust worthy so they could turn on him and attempt to take his life, which may or may not work because of the prophecy," Blaise said thinking about demon nature. "And we can't use our spirit powers without using alerting Koenma to where we're hiding," Neville said with his eyes closed trying to think of a way to avoid Koenma completely. "Well, there is nothing we can do about this today so I suggest that we get some sleep and we'll work on a solution for this problem later seeing as we all have classes tomorrow," Draco said as he deactivated his mirror and both he and Blaise went to bed.

"Well, I for one agree with Draco on getting some rest, so I'll see you tomorrow morning," Hermione said as she headed to the door. "Night, 'Mione," as Ginny gets up to go to her dorm and the boys get into their beds and fell asleep.

So what do you think? Please review


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This chapter is going to be what's going on in spirit world and what's going on with old Voldie and his recruitment of the demons.

I forgot this last chapter so I'm putting it here for the whole story. I do not own Harry Potter or Yu Yu Hakusho, although I wish I did.

It's been a little more than two months since school had started. It is now the middle of November.

**SPIRIT WORLD**

Koenma has spent years searching for his ex-spirit detectives; he knew that they haven't died, because they would have to face him before they could pass on to the after life. He had been sending his best agents into the human world to search the world for the past 20 years. On occasion they received blips on the radar but by the time anyone reached that area there was no one to be found. Koenma wanted to reach Yusuke and his friends to warn them about the demons joining Voldemort in order to rule the world. "I just don't get it, how could they each go so long without using their spirit powers. Surely they would have been attacked. Wait could it be that the answer has been in front of our faces this whole time. GAHHH! I wish that they'd just show themselves already!" Koenma yelled in his office and Jorge nearly hit the roof in surprise at the sudden outburst. "Koenma sir, I'm sure that they will have an explanation for their hiding," he began and then mumbled, "if they ever are found that is." "Ogre just shut up," Koenma said through his teeth.

**VOLDEMORT'S STRONGHOLD**

"So tell me, how goes the plan to take over Hogwarts School?" Voldemort asked one of the many demons that are working for him. "All is going according to plan, soon we shall be able to launch an attack and weaken their forces so that taking over later will be little to no trouble," the leader of the demons forces told Voldemort with a tone that would have had even his most loyal death eater under the Cruciatus Curse begging for forgiveness. This however did not happen with this demon, probably because he didn't want the demons to attack him instead of the school. He needed Harry Potter dead before he could take over the world, without interference.

The demons didn't care about Voldemort winning or losing this war. They want control over the Human World, and they figured that this would make it so that they had some ground for when it was time for their final attack.

**HOGWARTS: GRYFFINDOR SEVENTH YEAR BOY'S DORMITORIES **

Harry woke with a start, and found that all of the other boys surrounding his bed. "What was it Harry, what did you see in your vision?" Neville asked, speaking the question that was on everyone's mind. "Voldemort is planning an attack, and it will be soon. They didn't say how soon, the demon just said that and I quote, 'all is going according to plan, soon we shall be able to launch an attack and weaken their forces so that taking over later will be little to no trouble' end quote. That wasn't the weirdest part was that Voldemort seemed to be afraid of this demon. DAMN IT! I wasn't expecting another crisis until later in the year."

"We may be revealing ourselves to the public, because we all know how demons react to magic, and it won't be good," Ron said.

"We'll tell the others later, I don't think that we should wake them at 4 in the morning we'll arrange a meeting in the morning to tell the others, but for now we should get some sleep. Luckily it's Saturday tomorrow so we don't have to worry about waking up for classes. Goodnight everyone," Neville said. "Night," everyone else in the room said.

The next morning the whole group met in the Room of Recquiment(sp?). "We've got a problem," Harry said when they all arrived. "Voldemort is planning to attack the school soon with demons to weaken the school, and then later come back and take over completely," Harry told them all.

"So let me get this straight we may have to reveal our true selves to the magical world and let Koenma know where we are, just because of this bastard who wants to take over the world, and probably won't live to see it happen because the demons that he is working with will most likely kill him before it happens," Blaise said. "Yes, but we have no idea as to when because he never mentioned a date all he said was soon," Neville said remembering what Harry had said the night before. "Well there is nothing we can do until they attack, so we should just stay on alert for now," Seamus said, and they all left so separately so that they would draw attention to themselves.

**Hogwarts School Teachers Lounge**

"What are we going to do with the students, Albus?" said Minerva. "If the demons attack us then we'll be virtually defenseless seeing as magic has no effect against them," professor Fenwick said. "We can only hope that we find a way to defend ourselves before they set out and attack us," Albus said as he dismissed everyone from the meeting.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated this story in forever. I have had a major case of writers block and my outline for what was supposed to happen for this story as well as my Digimon story, actually I still do, but hopefully I can remember where I wanted to go with this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot and the demons that I make up.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The teachers have been spending every waking moment, for the past two weeks, trying to figure out a way to get around the fact that none of their spells would affect the demon what-so-ever. Meanwhile the former spirit detectives have spent all their time in finding away to attack the demons while still keeping their presence a secret. Both groups were coming up with nothing and were beginning to get desperate.

"Ok, it looks like we're going to end up showing ourselves to everyone, so we might as well plan this all out now so we don't get caught off guard when this attack happens," Harry said to everyone.

"Ok, but what should we do, Harry, Ginny and I don't have the same powers as the rest of you," Hermione stated to Harry.

"You two learned to form a shield, right?" Harry asked them, and they nodded to confirm that they had, "Ok, since we know the teachers are going to be out there trying to protect the school you two are in charge of gathering them up and shielding them from everything that happens, while the rest of us are fighting off the demons," he finished saying.

"I say that we should plan out the area that we are to be at or around when the attack takes place. I think that none of us should be inside the castle since the teachers are likely to lock it up as soon as there is any sign of an attack in an attempt to protect all of the students for as long as possible," Neville said to them all, "Also, I think that all of us should have one of these," he said as he passed out a flask of some sort of blue liquid, "It's a healing potion that I've made with some of my plants. One drink will heal your injuries that you will most likely receive during battle," he finished.

If it were during class or if anyone else was around them, then they would have fled the area in fear that the potion was explosive or poison. However since they all knew that what Neville did during potions class was all an act they accepted the potion with no argument.

"I don't know how you can pretend that you are so horrible in potions when you are just as good as you are bad in herbology. One would think the two go hand and hand," Draco said.

"Well in a way they do, but since potions is an exact science if I do something out of order or mix it the wrong way it's easy to mess up, and at times fun as well," Neville said.

"Only you would think that messing up a potion could be fun," Seamus said laughing.

"Anyways, I'll be back in a few minutes. I'm going to put up the seals that will alert us if the demons attack," Draco said.

"Ok, but make sure you don't get caught by anywhere here or by the Koenma," Blaise said.

"Don't worry, I won't use that much power, it should show as a small bleep on his radar but not enough to get caught by him," Draco said and then left in a dash of demonic speed.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"What are we going to do Albus, we've been researching this for what seems like forever and we have yet to find a way to even block their powers," Minerva said in a slight panic.

"You are over reacting Minerva. I am sure that we will find something eventually," Albus answered her.

"Albus, I must agree with Minerva on this one. Even the Dark Lord is afraid of the demons that are in his service, and he won't use any spells on them, since all they do is make them mad," Severus said.

"It doesn't matter if we can or can't do anything, we must try. The students are in far too much danger here or at home, their best chance to live is if we can get rid of the demons here and now," Albus said to them.

"What of Potter? He knows that he is the one that must kill the Dark Lord. How is he going to be able to even get near him if the demons are in the way, and kill him first?" Severus asked not worried about Harry but instead worrying about his freedom from the mark.

"You can't be serious! There's no way we can let Mr. Potter out into the battle when it happens, it would be sending the boy to his death. You can't send him out during the battle Albus!" Minerva yelled at them both.

"Now Minerva, Severus has informed us about the attack but we have no idea when it will happen. There is no choice, Tom must be killed and Harry is the only person alive that can. Now that will be all for now. I suggest that we keep searching to find ways to destroy the demons," Albus said dismissing them both.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Koenma sir! Look at this," George yelled pointing at the screen.

Koenma looked at the screen and his jaw dropped and his pacifier nearly fell out. On the screen was a map of the human world. On the map it showed all the demons that used their powers, over the years Koenma had had it modified to track spirit energy as well. While the blip on the radar was faint it was indeed still there, Hiei's energy signature was there faintly and it was fading fast and it made it so that it was impossible to track him with how little energy he had used.

"I-I can't believe it, Hiei made an appearance no matter how small. Maybe there is still hope for the human world," Koenma said as he watched the faint blip fade to nothing.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Tomorrow is the day that we cripple the human forces. We shall attack Hogwarts and take out some of the strongest witches and wizards that are alive!" The demon leader yelled and the other demons cheered. They had been getting impatient waiting for the impending attack.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Draco re-entered the Room of Requirement and saw that everyone was taking our their pent up anxiety playing exploding snap, and the cards were even worse than usual and started exploding when the next person went to lay a card down.

"I'm back, no one saw me luckily," he said as he leaned against one of the walls.

"Well there's nothing else we can do now, so we might as well go to bed now," Ginny said.

"Yeah, I agree. Harry if you find out anything about the demons attacking through your connection with Voldy, let us know ASAP," Blaise said.

"You know I will," he said as he pulled out the Marauders Map and mumbled the password to it and studied it for a moment, "Ok, Draco and Blaise the path to the Slytherin Dorms are clear, and we need to be careful there are a lot of teachers higher in the castle," Harry said as they all set off. After five painstaking minuets they all make it to the common room without getting caught and they all go to their respective dorms to sleep.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The next morning passed like any other that is until about the middle of lunch went they heard a blast of some sort hit the castle and shook it fiercely. The students started yelling and running in a panic so much that no one saw the group of former spirit detectives sneak out of the great hall with cloaks in their hands.

"SLIENCE!!!" Dumbledore shouted above everyone else and when they had all quieted down, he continued in his normal voice, "Now you will all return to your dormitories as quickly as possible and don't leave them for anything," he finished saying and all the students left as quickly as they could. The teachers went outside the castle and locked and warded the entrance to the castle as well as casting a spell so that the students in the castle couldn't see through the windows.

Meanwhile they spirit detectives were already in different positions all over the grounds where the seals have alerted them to, and were just waiting for them to make an appearance out of the forest. They saw the teachers move on to the grounds and Ginny and Hermione were ready to jump in front and form a shield when it was time. Suddenly fifty or so demons marched out of the forest sending blasts of energy towards the teachers. There were so many blasts that the teachers couldn't dodge them and the shields that they had set up a hundred yards in front of them failed as soon as the blasts hit them. Ginny and Hermione rushed up to the group of teachers and projected their energies to form a shield around the teachers. The teachers looked at the two in shock as their hoods flew back and revealed that it was Hermione and Ginny that had formed a shield that protected them.

"I thought we sealed the castle doors so that no one could come out," Professor McGonagall said in wonder looking at the two Gryffindors in wonder when she realized, "Wait how can you two form a shield to block the demons?" she asked in wonder.

"You did seal the doors, and it should hold; we left the castle during the chaos right after the energy blast hit the castle, since we knew that you would seal the castle and that we know that magic has almost no effect on them, only spirit and demon energy can harm them. This shield that Ginny and I are projecting is made of spirit energy, and the others should be around here somewhere," Hermione finished explaining as the grounds started to ice over.

"This is as far as they can come," Blaise said coming out of his hiding spot.

"You got that right! You ain't going to go anywhere near the castle," Seamus said flying down from the roof of the castle as another figure jumped off the roof.

"Will you two shut up and fight," Draco said as he drew his sword and started running towards the demons.

"What the?!?! Two Slytherin's and three Gryffindors working together unbelievable!!" Professor Snape yelled in wonderment and Hermione started laughing, "and what pray tell is so funny Miss Granger?!" he yelled.

"Three Gryffindors, try the two of us, the entire seventh year Gryffindor boys, Draco, and Blaise are the people that are going to save your lives and the castle and all you people are talking about is that it is incredible that we're working together," Hermione said while trying to contain her laughing.

"All of the seventh year boys!" Albus said surprised and the teachers all but jumped when they heard two people start talking behind them.

"Yup, here we are just trying to live a normal life…" Harry started as he walked out of his hiding spot, next to the doors and Neville on the opposite side of the doors.

"Not that you ever had a live," Neville interrupted.

"Yeah, yeah, and they just had to ruin it," Harry finished.

"Harry what the bloody heck are those!" Ginny yelled, pointing at something green came slowly walking out of the forest.

"I can't believe they brought those. They're called cultured humans," Harry said.

"They are stripped of their free will at birth and are grown to be the perfect low level slave," Neville finished and jumped off the stairs and took out his rose whip and began to attack the other demons that were advancing and the cultured humans.

"Umm…where are Ron and Dean? And why aren't you fighting?" Ginny asked.

"Oh, that's easy, they're at the base of the forest taking out what they can before they get here. As to why I'm currently not fighting is the fact that I'm supposed to stay back and make sure that you two are fine and that the demons don't get close…well that and the fact that Koenma will find us almost instantly the minute I begin to use my powers because of how unique it is" Harry said with a slight laugh.

The battle went on for the next few minutes when the demons started making their way up closer to the school where Blaise had iced the ground, and just kept coming. Harry stepped forwards and smirked, "looks like it's finally my turn," he said as he brought his fist to his side and shouted, "SHOTGUN!" and brought it forwards and released a bunch of spirit bullets at the demons and vaporized them instantly. The demons was the attack and realized who was behind the attack and retreated.

"Yusuke Urimeshi, it's been a long time," a voice said in the middle of the field.

"I thought I told you to stop doing that Koenma, it's going to give me a heart attack one of these days," Harry said.

"Well, I wouldn't have had to do it if all of you hadn't disappeared off the map twenty-five years ago!" Koenma yelled as the others came to where he was, "and you eight just go and follow him," he yelled as they joined him.

……………………………………………………………………

Well that's it for now, I'll update this as soon as I can. In the mean time please let me know what you think by leaving a review. Flames will be used as fuel for a BBQ, however constructive criticism is always welcomed.


End file.
